cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Under My Skin/Transcript
Alfredo Llamosa: My name is Alfredo, and I'm an addict. All: Hey, Alfredo. Alfredo: Wow um, first time I said those words, I was 33 and didn't think I'd make it to see 34. If you told me then that I'd be getting my five-year chip now, I'd have thought you were high. Honestly. But here I am. And it's because of people in this room. You guys gave me my life back. People like Libby, Tom, Sherlock. You're the reason I made it five years clean. And the reason that I got my sights set on ten. So thank you. Thank you very much. Sherlock Holmes: All right? Lloyd: Hi. Holmes: Sherlock. Lloyd: Lloyd. Holmes: Lloyd. So, uh, you make a habit of drinking before the meetings? Lloyd: Excuse me? Holmes: The mints, they're not quite doing the trick. I can still smell the whiskey. And I did the last time I saw you at a meeting. Lloyd: I have not been drinking. Holmes: No? And bringing your flask into a meeting, it's really sort of, it's bad form. I mean, you're either lying to yourself, or you're lying to everyone here about your reasons for being here. Lloyd: The hell's that supposed to mean? Holmes: Well, you know these meetings are sometimes spied on by blackmailers, voyeurs, agents of attorneys. Lloyd: I come here for help. Same as you. Holmes: Right. Okay. Well, as the fifth step says..."Start each day on the right foot." Lloyd: Right. Holmes: No. That's the slogan of the coffee you're drinking. Alfredo: What's up, Sherlock? Holmes: Oh, this is Lloyd. He was just leaving. Paramedic: Just hang on, okay? We're almost at the hospital. That should help with the pain. You're doing great. Just breathe. See? We're here. You're gonna be fine. Maggie Halpern: What was that? Wallace Turk: You. Get out. Now! Halpern: Please, don't shoot. Please, I'm sick. Please let me go. Joan Watson: Is there another angle? Head of Security: Sorry, no. I can zoom in a little, but that's about it. Detective Bell: Just got off with the 911 operator that sent the ambulance on its last call. Patient in the back was a white female in her 20s, fainted outside a drugstore in Chelsea. Couple people saw it, called it in, nobody got a name. It's a good bet her purse and ID are in the vehicle with her. Watson: Still no sign of the ambulance? Bell: Nothing yet. That footage is all we got. Holmes: Let's remedy that, shall we? Can I have a paper clip? Thanks. Bell: I think it's your turn to ask. Holmes: All good things... Bell: Well, the longer we go without a ransom call, greater chance this wasn't about our missing woman. If there was some other prime motive, killing the paramedics, stealing an ambulance, any way you add it up... Watson: That woman ends up as collateral. Holmes: Here we are. Bell: CSU missed a shell casing? Holmes: Well, to be fair, so did the shooter. We saw from the video that he very assiduously collected his shell casings. But there were three shots, he seemed to only pick up two discards. This one must have rolled completely out of reach, down that storm drain. Watson: Is it me or is that casing a little beat up? Holmes: Indeed. The bulges in the brass and the stretch marks along the base indicate that this shell casing's been used more than once. Watson: You can use a casing more than once? Holmes: It's a process known as hand-loading. Spent casings are refilled with primer powder and a slug and then fired again. Bell: Reusable bullets. Holmes: I suggest we look for other crimes committed with DIY ammunition. It might not be the first time he's shot at something other than a target. Watson: This is crazy. I had no idea that reusing casings was such a thing. Holmes: Never underestimate mankind's passion for rendering the tools of violence and mayhem. Watson: That is the third time you've looked out the window. Are you expecting someone? Holmes: No. No, not really. There's a slim possibility I'm being surveilled. Watson: What? Holmes: The meeting I attended, I confronted a man I believed to be spying. Watson: On you? Holmes: Undetermined. That was the second meeting in a row that he drew my attention, and each one was at a different location. That doesn't prove he was following me, of course. But he was lying when he said he was there to get help. That much was obvious. Watson: Should I be worried? Holmes: No. Watson: What is it? Holmes: Olivia Harris, 20-year-old prostitute. Shot to death on Staten Island last July. A presumed trick gone wrong. Ballistics confirm the ammunition used to kill her was hand-loaded. Watson: Just like the casing from this morning. Holmes: Police were unable to identify her killer, though they did flag several gun enthusiasts as persons of interest, including this man. Watson: That's him. That's the shooter from the hospital. Holmes: His name is Wallace Turk. Wallace Turk: I don't know what you want me to say. Holmes: Some information about the woman you abducted would be nice. Her name, for example. Bell: You may have gotten away with killing Olivia Harris last year, but we've got blood-spattered clothing taken from your trash that I know is gonna be a match for the two dead paramedics. We've got security footage that shows you pulling the trigger. You're not doing yourself any favors with the silent treatment. Turk: Do you wanna know what happened to the woman in the ambulance? All right, fine. Two murders, three murders, I'm looking at life either way, right? I killed her. Watson: What did you do with the body? Turk: Don't remember. What is he doing? Bell: I'm not gonna lie to you. You'll be eating off a metal plate until you die. Turk: He touched my shoe. Bell: You help us recover the body of that woman, we'll put in a good word with the DA. Maybe get you a window at Sing Sing. Turk: Look, she can rot where I left her. I'm not telling you where she is. Holmes: You may already have. The treads in your boots are laden with sand and bits of smooth cordgrass that are still moist. You've mucked about in an intertidal salt marsh today. What are the odds that we'll find her in or near one? What's that you say? One hundred percent? Watson: When we get the records for your phone, are we gonna see that it pinged in the vicinity of any salt marshes today? Holmes: That's idiot for yes. Holmes: Ghastly, wretched tune, no? I've always found Sousa the musical equivalent of a leaf blower. Lloyd: What are you doing here? Holmes: A hole opened up in my schedule, so I thought I'd go somewhere I don't belong. That's fair, isn't it, Mr. Anthony Sellers of 345 Rosalind Road? Lloyd: How did you find me? Holmes: Next time you surveil someone, wear plainer clothes. They recognized you at the municipal golf course whose logo you flaunted. You're a private detective and you've been following me, no? Lloyd: No. Holmes: The truth, Lloyd. Or your son and his friends will witness the very loud end of our tragic love affair. Very well. Lloyd: I wasn't following you. Okay? It was your buddy. Llamosa. Holmes: Alfredo? Lloyd: Yes. He's in a lot of trouble. Captain Gregson: So, what, he just ditched the ambulance out here in the open? Bell: Unis found it about 30 minutes ago. No fire, no bleach. We ought to be able to pull prints. Now, CSU's on their way. MLI too. Her name is Maggie Halpern. I.D. was in her purse, under the gurney. Killer didn't make any more of an effort to hide who she was than he did to dispose of the vehicle. Gregson: He gutted her. Bell: Right after he slashed her throat. This was gonna be found eventually. Why didn't Wallace Turk just tell us where she was? Bell: Because I don't think he's the one who killed her. Gregson: He confessed. Bell: When I first got here, the body was still warm, most of the blood on the floor hadn't even dried yet. We can wait for the coroner to confirm, but if I had to guess, I'd say she was killed in the last couple hours. Gregson: Wallace Turk has been in custody since what? Noon? Bell: I think he left her here and somebody else came to finish the job. Gregson: A partner? Bell: If I'm right, that person's still out there. Holmes: First measure of liver temperature 35 degrees Celsius? Bell: And that ambulance wasn't exactly an oven. She was probably alive for three hours after Wallace Turk left her tied up. CSU found a pair of shoe prints in the sand near the ambulance. Turk's and whoever he's covering for. Watson: His partner is a leftie. Took a pretty savage swipe at her carotid. Dr. Eugene Hawes: That was the cause of death. Everything else came after. Watson: Well, this incision is much more precise. He took his time. It seems strange that he'd be so careful about inflicting one wound and not the other, right? Hawes: It gets stranger. She's missing a few organs. Gallbladder, right kidney and a section of intestine, all gone. Bell: Trophies? Hawes: I don't think so. Her internal wounds show signs of scarring and tissue regeneration. I even found sutures. She was healing. Best guess? Everything was removed a few days before her death. Bell: Kidneys go for upwards of 10 grand on the black market. Maybe we're looking at some sort of botched organ harvesting. Holmes: Where did this come from? Hawes: Tucked up under her lung. Figured it was part of a surgical drape. Holmes: No, it's not a drape. And I don't think Miss Halpern sold her organs. I think she had them removed to make room. Bell: What? Holmes: This kind of polyethylene plastic resin is used to wrap narcotics. I think she was a drug mule. Bell: Half this woman's insides are gone. If that were true, that would be... Holmes: Extreme dedication to one's work. Or a desperate woman hoping to make one big payday. Watson: It would explain why the incision into her abdomen was done so delicately. The person who killed her didn't want to puncture the package. Holmes: It also would explain why Wallace Turk was so reluctant to talk to us. He wasn't just protecting his co-conspirator, he was protecting his score. Bell: He keeps his mouth shut and maybe someone he cares about still gets paid. Holmes: With your permission Detective, I'd like to have another conversation with Mr. Turk and see if any of this loosens his tongue. Watson: In the meantime, you and I could take a closer look at Turk's other co-conspirator, Maggie Halpern. Paige: It doesn't make any sense. I lived with Maggie for two years. She barely drinks. She doesn't smoke. I used to tease her about the one time I saw her jaywalk. Bell: It's natural to be upset. Maybe she wasn't the person you thought she was. Paige: You don't understand. I'm saying you're wrong. Watson: We know this is hard to hear. We want to make sure whoever is responsible for Maggie's death pays for what they did to her. Bell: You said she just returned from a trip to Brazil. Do you know if it was for business or pleasure? Paige: Neither. She had trouble with her weight. Paleo, South Beach, that cayenne pepper cleanse thing. Nothing really worked. She went to Sao Paulo for gastric bypass. It's a lot cheaper there. Watson: When was the last time you spoke to her? Paige: The morning she left Brazil. She called from the airport. She was still in a little pain, but she sounded so happy, so hopeful. I wasn't here when she got back. I had to work. Maybe if I hadn't... Watson: Would you like some water? Why don't you let us get that for you? Okay. Bell: Gastric bypass was a pretty good cover story. Maggie could explain away the trip out of the country, any follow-up appointments, any pain or cramping. Watson: What if she really did book that surgery? Bell: Well, you looked at her pretty closely at the Morgue. If she had her stomach stapled, wouldn't you notice? Watson: She didn't. But what if she believed she had? Look at the food in here. Strained cream soup, sugar-free gelatin, broth. These are all staples of the gastric bypass diet. Why would she have these in there if she knew she wasn't actually having the surgery? Bell: You think she didn't know she was a drug mule. Watson: If killing your mule is part of your plan, then why tell them they're a mule at all? Maggie goes under for LAP-BAND, but gets turned into a walking suitcase instead. She comes back to New York, clears customs none the wiser. Only she gets sick before Turk and his partner could scoop her up. So they follow the ambulance and then they kill the paramedics before anyone can figure out what's inside her. Bell: We should get back to the precinct. If you're right, there's a surgeon the Brazilian authorities need to question. Gregson: Well, it's official. Dr. Bruno Escanso of Sao Paulo is missing. I got a hold of a Captain Otero there. He speaks English. He said that Escanso operated on Maggie Halpern five days ago and hasn't been seen since. Watson: He's gone? Gregson: Yeah. That's the BOLO the police put out to find him. Holmes: It says here Dr. Escanso's married to an American woman named Connie Turk. Bell: Any relation to Wallace Turk? Gregson: She's his sister. Explains how a creep from Staten Island can partner up with a surgeon in Brazil. Bell: Maybe Escanso's here. He's the one who sliced up Maggie Halpern. Gregson: It's possible, but his passport hasn't been used. Either he laid hands on a fake one or he's still somewhere in Brazil. Holmes: Here's an interesting titbit. Little over a week ago, 40 pounds of diamorphine were stolen from the hospital where Escanso operates. He became the prime suspect after he disappeared. Watson: Diamorphine, that's medical-grade heroin. Holmes: The purest of the pure. Watson: Forty pounds. Even with a few organs missing, there's no way Maggie Halpern could've carried it. Gregson: Maybe he sold some in Brazil? Bell: Or he had more than one mule. Watson: That would mean Maggie was not the only person that the smugglers killed. Gregson: I'll reach out to Otero again, see if he can get us a list of Escanso's most recent patients. Holmes: If Escanso and his partners did utilize extra mules, all 40 pounds of the diamorphine could be in New York already. Bell: There's a happy thought. Holmes: Well, if we can locate the heroin, we might be able to find the man who butchered Miss Halpern. Watson: If it's here already, it's as good as gone isn't it? Holmes: Not necessarily. Forty pounds of concentrated opiate can be cut and processed into 300 pounds of street-grade horse. Even the largest cartels lack the facilities to perform that kind of alchemy overnight. Bell: It's hard to imagine Escanso and Turk were working for a cartel. The big syndicates have their own pipelines. They wouldn't waste time planning a one-off score like this with amateurs. Holmes: Amateurs have to sell to professionals eventually. Bell: Well, the DEA should have a list of cartels that can handle that kind of weight. You two feel like knocking on the doors of a few drug lords this afternoon? Holmes: Yes, I do indeed. But I have to take care of some personal business first. Holmes: I heard a rather interesting story the other day, and I thought you'd appreciate it. Alfredo: Hello to you too. Holmes: Apparently, there's been a rash of high-end car thefts around the city. Nice. Well, not thefts so much as borrowings, I suppose. The perpetrator breaks into the vehicles and then just moves them a short distance. Like from an owner's driveway to the street, for example. Or from one spot in a parking garage to another. Now, one thing that all the misplaced cars have in common is that they all have the same security system, a Castle S-50. You consult for Castle Automotive Systems, do you not? Alfredo: Nope. Not anymore. Holmes: Oh, do tell. Alfredo: We had a difference of opinion, so we went our separate ways. Holmes: You got into a shouting match with their lead designer over his refusal to address glitches you'd identified and then you got sacked. Alfredo: You checking up on me? Holmes: No. But others have been. The man I confronted the other day, Lloyd, he was hired by Castle to surveil you. Alfredo: What? Holmes: They believe you're the one moving their clients' cars around. And now so do I. Why are you doing it? Don't tell me it's because you got terminated. In my youth, I was dismissed from multiple posts. Being ousted for insubordination to a mental incompetent is its own reward. Alfredo: I wasn't just fired, okay? They bad-mouthed me to my other clients. Holmes: You got the thickest skin I've ever come across. Alfredo: They said I was using. Okay? Sorry, but I can't let that slide. Not after everything I've been through. All the work I've done? No way. Holmes: You got a record. If you'd had been caught... Alfredo: They're not gonna catch me. Holmes: Oh, so you've got more pranks in store, do you? So how long you gonna stay sober in prison? Alfredo: Are you my friend, Sherlock? Holmes: Yes, I'm your friend. Alfredo: No, you're not. You're an addict, I'm your sponsor, that's it. That's how it's supposed to be. For your own good. Now, you want to come in here because you're afraid you might use? My door is open. Wanna call me in the middle of the night? I will never not pick up that phone. But this thing between Castle and me is none of your damn business. So stay out of it. Receptionist: I'm sorry, sir, but I told you there's no one here by that name. Dr. Marty Ward: Is everything okay here? Bell: Dr. Ward, I'm Detective Bell. This is my colleague Joan Watson. We're here to see Janko Stepovic. Ward: I'm sorry, but there's nobody here by that name. Watson: Presently, no. He has a Serbian heroin syndicate to run. He can't conduct all of his business in your office. Ward: That's crazy. But I know where you may have gotten that idea from. The DEA were up here last month, and um, they were confused too. Bell: There's no confusion. Janko's smart. He knows doctor-patient confidentiality prohibits authorities from planting bugs in medical offices. I don't know what you get out of the arrangement, but there's a stack of surveillance photos of Serbian gangsters strolling in and out of here. So don't lie to us again. Ward: All right, look, you have to understand. None of this was my idea. One day, I am cleaning this guy's teeth and the next, all of his people are just...they're just here. Watson: We're not here about you. We want to talk to Janko. He might be able to help us find a killer, that's it. Ward: Janko, this is Detective... Janko Stepovic: Get out. I prefer police contact me through my lawyer, not my dentist. Bell: We're just here to exchange information. Stepovic: About? Bell: Almost 20 kilos of medical-grade heroin smuggled in from Brazil. People who did it look to be free agents. Given the amount, there's a pretty short list of buyers who make sense. Stepovic: I don't buy drugs. Watson: Maybe not personally, but your syndicate sources all of its product from the Helmand Province of Afghanistan. There was a tough drought there during the growing season last year. It hit you hard. Bell: The DEA says you guys are running light on supply. Other cartels could smell blood in the water. It's pretty easy to see why you might be interested in a re-up. Stepovic: I suppose, if all that was true. And if I sold heroin, as opposed to running construction business. Bell: Come on. We didn't insult your intelligence. Don't insult ours. Watson: We're here because the smugglers killed a young woman named Maggie Halpern. Now, if any of their heroin winds up in your hands, the N.Y.P.D. is gonna devote all of their resources to tying her murder to you, Janko. Stepovic: We done here? Bell: No. I haven't asked for your help yet. We could make it worth your while. There's no way this much heroin lands in New York without you hearing about it. Watson: Help us find it and you can keep it out of the hands of your rivals. You're weak, the last thing you need is a competitor scoring a load of high-end product. You help us, you help yourself. Watson: What's going on in here? Holmes: I had some time so I thought I would revisit a mystery that has always vexed me, the true meaning of the Voynich Manuscripts. Watson: What language is this? Holmes: Unknown. As are the species of plants that the author drew so meticulously at the dawn of the 15th century. Some people believe that the book is extra-terrestrial in its origin. I am not one of them. Watson: And Clyde is helping? Holmes: Not really. I thought you'd be in Ozone Park with Bell and the Captain enjoying the fruits of your labors. Watson: You heard, huh? Holmes: Janko Stepovic admitted that our smuggler made contact with him several days ago and then used an e-mail address to set up a meeting tonight. I must commend you and the Detective on your powers of persuasion. Watson: We'll see. I mean, maybe I'm being unfair to Serbian drug lords, but I'm a little nervous about the sting Narcotics set up. I keep checking my watch. You know, this may be our only shot at picking up Maggie Halpern's killer. Holmes: Well, your food's already in a bag, so why not join the stakeout? I have plenty of diversions and company. Watson: So how did your errand go this afternoon? Holmes: Poorly. Watson: Do you want to talk about it? Holmes: I have some concerns over personal decisions an associate of mine has made and I told him so. Watson: Okay. Holmes: He reminded me we're not friends, and asked that I restrict my concerns to those that fall within the stated parameters of our relationship. Watson: Did that seem unreasonable to you? Holmes: In fact, I know that it is not. Watson: Then what's the problem? Holmes: That's what I'm trying to determine. Watson (phone): Tell me the smuggler took the bait. Gregson (phone): He never showed. Neither did Janko. Watson (phone): I was afraid we couldn't trust him. Gregson (phone): Yeah well, I don't think you're the only one who felt that way. Janko was shot outside a house in Ditmas Park tonight. He's dead. Watson: What do you think they were doing here? This neighborhood is pretty vanilla for a cartel shooting. Holmes: It's just right for run-of-the-mill adultery. Mr. Stepovic fairly reeks of inexpensive eau de parfum. I imagine it was not originally applied to him but to his mistress. Gregson: You might want to keep your voice down. That's her standing right over there. Her name is Trisha Dolan. She says that's Janko's bodyguard, Neno Milic. They came for a visit, got hit on the way out to the car. She heard shots, called 911, never saw the shooters. Watson: There was more than one? Holmes: Janko was hit in the chest by a 9 mm, in the legs by a .45. Mr. Milic was also hit by a .45-caliber weapon, but at a more acute angle. Gregson: Yeah, that was our take too. Ambush. Watson: So Janko gives us the person, or people, who killed Maggie Halpern. He doesn't show up to the sting and now he and his bodyguard are dead. Gregson: Did they realize something was up, track him down? Holmes: The timing is highly suspicious. I imagine Mr. Stepovic is a difficult man to track down, especially to the home of his girlfriend. More especially by the amateurs that we suspect our smugglers to be. I think it's more likely that he was killed by a rival syndicate or a traitor within his own. I would propose Miss Dolan as the quisling, but her shock and grief appear to be genuine. Gregson: Then you guys stay on the Halpern thing. We'll beat the bushes, see if there's any word on the street about who hit these two. Any luck, we'll meet in the middle. Sarah Penley: Detective Bell. Sarah Penley. I'm an attorney with Braun, McMahon and Gould. Bell: What can I do for you? Penley: We should talk someplace private. I believe you know my client, Dr. Ward. Ward: I know who killed Janko Stepovic. I know because I helped them do it. Gregson: Before we go any further, has Dr. Ward been advised of his rights? Panley: He has, but this isn't a confession. A confession implies guilt. Dr. Ward bears no culpability for the crime he's reporting. He's a victim. For the past 18 months, he's been bullied, coerced and strong-armed by Janko Stepovic and members of his cartel. They forced him to let them use his office to conduct their business. He relented because he feared for his life. But after what happened last night, he's no longer willing to stay quiet. Gregson: The Serbians did that to you? Penley: Actually, they didn't. Members of a Chinese cartel, Janko's rivals in the heroin business, came to Dr. Ward's office last night. They started cutting off fingers until Marty told them where Janko could be found, where he'd be vulnerable. Ward: I knew he was seeing one of my patients, Trisha Dolan. They met in my office. Penley: You have to keep my client safe. Gregson: Your client is gonna have to tell us a lot more about the Serbians before witness protection is on the table. Penley: Racketeering, drug trafficking, murder. Take your pick. But first, I need a guarantee in writing that Dr. Ward will receive both protective custody and legal immunity before he says a word. Gregson: I'm sure you're aware the DA doesn't give immunity to anybody who tells a good story. Dr. Ward would have to demonstrate that his information is good before... Ward: How about the location of two dead bodies? Yesterday, you said you were looking for a killer, someone who hid drugs inside of a woman and gutted her. Bell: Maggie Halpern. Ward: I couldn't tell you then, but you were in the right place. It was all Janko's idea, the smuggling, the surgery patients, the whole thing. Sometimes, when he and his men would take over my exam rooms, I would listen through the air vents. A few weeks ago, I heard him talking about this guy, Turk. He was the one who floated the whole smuggling thing. Turk had a friend, a doctor in Brazil, Escanso, I think his name was, who could get his hands on medical-grade heroin and hide it inside of his patients. This woman you're talking about, Maggie, she wasn't the first person they did it to. She was the third. Gregson: He was right about the two other victims. He said their bodies were dumped in a pond over the hill from where Wallace Turk left the ambulance. Scuba team pulled them up a little while ago. Watson: Do we know who they were? Gregson: No official I.D.'s yet, but we have a pretty good hunch. Bell: Hector Trujo and Missy Osborne. Both were reported missing late last week, both just got back from trips from Brazil. And their families confirmed they were patients of Bruno Escanso. Gregson: Now, Ward says he can't be sure, but he thinks Escanso did make it here to the States. If he did, you got to figure he's the one who cut up Maggie Halpern. Bell: No Holmes today? Watson: No, he had a late night. Bell: Doesn't he always? Watson: Do you think it's weird that the killer was careful in disposing of these two, but not Maggie? Bell: Well, he didn't have time with her. Wallace Turk had just shot two paramedics, and half the city was looking for their ambulance. Watson: Does Ward know where we can find Escanso? Gregson: No, but once his deal is hammered out, he's gonna tell us about every other facet of the Serbians' operation. We'll start making arrests. Any luck, one of Janko's lieutenants will point us in the right direction. Holmes (voicemail): Leave a message, then destroy this number. Alfredo (phone): It's me again. Not showing up for the meeting is one thing, but not returning my calls is another. I stopped by your place, nobody answered the door, so call me. Let me know everything's all right. Detective Nash: Hey, Alfredo Llamosa? I'm Detective Nash. This is Detective Bailey. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions. Alfredo: Sure. Detective Bailey: You familiar with Faber Park on 85th and Madison? Alfredo: No. Why? Bailey: It's got one of those elevator lifts, the kind they use for stacking cars. Last night someone stole 12 different high-end vehicles from around the city, filled the whole damn thing. Alfredo: What? Nash: Total value of the vehicles is over seven figures. Frankly, I'm surprised you hadn't heard about it. It's been in the papers. My kid tells me it's trending. All 12 cars had an alarm system made by a company called Castle. As I'm sure you can imagine, they're having a rough morning. They think you're the reason. Alfredo: They think I did this? Nash: Can you account for your whereabouts between 9 p.m. and midnight last night? Mr. Llamosa? Alfredo: I was going to meet a friend at a support group meeting. 110 West 138th Street. When he didn't show, I went across the street to wait for him at a coffee shop. Nash: We go there, show your picture around, they gonna remember you? Alfredo: They should. Oh, and just in case, check with the MTA too. I had to take four different buses just to get there. I'm sure I'll show up on those cameras. Nash: We'll start with them. Any luck, the footage backs you up. Alfredo: It will. Of course it will. Watson: I didn't realize you were gonna be here. Holmes: Hawes informed me the bodies of the two remaining mules had been found. He'll be issuing his reports momentarily. Bell: Looks like the only thing Dr. Ward was wrong about was Bruno Escanso being in New York. Watson: The Captain heard from his counterpart in Sao Paulo again. The police there had a near miss with Escanso last night. He reached out to his wife, they traced the call to a hotel just outside the city. Apparently, they missed him by minutes. Hawes: Here you go, hot off the presses. Holmes: There are discrepancies between these victims and Halpern. Hawes: Yeah. A couple things. In Miss Halpern's case, the killer removed the drugs and left her open. Not so with these two. To sink the bodies, he filled their torsos with rocks and then sewed them back up. Guy wasn't half bad. Tight needlework, consistent spacing. Based on the quality of this, I'd say your killer is somebody with surgical experience. Holmes: Obviously not Escanso. He never left Brazil. Bell: When I reached out to the DEA the other day, they said some of the guys in Janko's crew were ex-military. Maybe one of them was a medic. Watson: No, I don't think that's it. I think Hawes is right. A surgeon did this, and we may already know who it is. Normally, if you're closing an external wound, you use monofilament nylon or polydioxanone. These sutures are multifilament, made of polyglycolic acid, which is for more sensitive tissue. They're used in pediatrics, urology and oral surgery. Bell: Wait. Are you saying you think Dr. Ward did this? Holmes: If he did, it was quite brilliant to strike a deal with the district attorney's office. So if Watson's right, if he is responsible for this, he's about to get away with three murders. Gregson: Dr. Ward, Ms. Penley, thanks for coming back in. Penley: I'm sorry we're late. It's been a busy morning. A lot of prosecutors lining up for depositions. Gregson: Oh, I can imagine. There's uh, something we wanted to show you. Penley: What's that? Watson: That is Dr. Ward's undergraduate yearbook from the University of Manhattan. We borrowed a copy this morning. You had great hair. And a freshman roommate named Bruno Escanso. Bell: The smuggling plot was your idea, not Janko's. Penley: Excuse me? Bell: You had your old college buddy schedule three New York patients as close as he could and then stuff them full of the diamorphine he stole. Watson: Bruno's brother-in-law, Wallace, was willing to kidnap the patients for a price, but the real dirty work was done by you. You shouldn't have signed it. Holmes: We took that from one of your victims. It comes from your office, no? Penley: Marty, you don't have to answer that. You misrepresented what this meeting was. This is outrageous. Holmes: On that we quite agree. Your client knew that his Serbian suitemates would pay top dollar for heroin and he went to horrific lengths to meet their needs. Bell: It was all going pretty well, but then the mess Wallace Turk made brought us to Janko's door and scotched any chance you had of selling to him. So you tried to sell to the Triads instead. Ward: What? No. They cut off my fingers. You think I went to them? Holmes: We know that you did. And frankly, it's a miracle that you kept your thumbs. You're bad at this, Marty. You're exceptionally bad. You think an outfit as ruthless as a Triad was gonna pay you millions of dollars when they could just easily lop off your digits instead? Watson: Wallace Turk was keeping his mouth shut, but that was only because he thought there was still a payday to be had. You knew once he realized that the drugs were gone, he'd sell you out, so you beat him to the punch. Once you had immunity, it wouldn't matter what he said. You would be untouchable. Bell: In case you somehow missed the point, there's no honor among thieves. Look over my shoulder. First Triad we pulled off the street gave you up. Gregson: You come clean now, you testify against both syndicates, and we can petition the judge to keep you in isolation in prison. No one will be able to lay hands on you. Penley: This meeting is over. Marty? Ward: I, I, I need to think. Penley: That guy out there, he's probably a cop. This, they can't use it. Physical evidence discovered as a result of your testimony is inadmissible. They want to scare you into saying something that's not covered. Holmes: Marty, you should stay. You're not gonna hear this offer a second time. Penley: It's not an offer, it's a trick. Bell: You won't last a day in prison without our help. You know that, right? Penley: He isn't going to prison. Ward: I did it. I, I did it. Everything they just said, I...it was my idea. All of it. Penley: Marty... Ward: No. They're right. I am bad at this. Tell me what you want me to do. Ward: I didn't like hurting those people. If there had been any other way... Bell: You should put that in there. This is Detective Yi. He's gonna be printing you and processing your arrest. Alfredo: Explain. Holmes: It's a newspaper, there's news in it. Alfredo: Explain this. Holmes: Your slanderers have been utterly humiliated. I thought you'd be pleased. Alfredo: I am. Holmes: So, what's the problem? Alfredo: I told you to stay out of it. Holmes: Because we are sponsor and sponsee and nothing more. Alfredo: Right. Holmes: Yeah, well, I thought long and hard about that, Alfredo, and after many, many hours, I've come to the most wretched of realisations, one that might curdle your very blood. You are my friend. Alfredo: Sherlock... Holmes: I know that's not necessarily in my best interests. I'm not supposed to allow my concerns for you to interfere with my quest for sobriety. And you don't want the lines between sponsorship and friendship to continue to blur. So I've arrived at a solution. I'm firing you. Alfredo: What? Holmes: You're sacked. You're terminated. Unlike Castle, I will not defame you, but suffice it to say you're no longer my sponsor. I've grown quite fond of you the last couple of years. I care about what happens to you outside of the program, and I reject the notion that I can't offer my commentary when I believe you're making a mistake. Alfredo: You're firing me so you can be my friend? Holmes: Yeah. Alfredo: So you're gonna go sponsorless now? Holmes: No, no, no, I'll do nothing of the sort. I'm gonna get a new sponsor. Ideally with your help. Alfredo: There's a meeting at St. Luke's in half an hour. There's some regulars there that might be worth meeting. Holmes: Okay. Shall we? Alfredo: Oh, now that we're friends, is it okay if I ask out Joan? Holmes: You're joking. Alfredo: When I'm not being a sponsor, I'm pretty funny. Guess you gonna have to get used to it. Category:Transcripts